battle_for_understanding_how_satire_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For Understanding How Satire Works
Battle For Understanding How Satire Works ''(commonly abbreviated as ''BFUHSW)'' ''is an upcoming surrealistic horror, slapstick-filled, satirical comedy object show coming to YouTube sometime in the near future. Plot The mundane lives of thirty-five wacky cartoon characters are turned upside down when they all enter a strange competition ran by a mad virtual reality headset and his ecstatic charger comrade. They'll have to commit to doing the oddest things in order to have a chance of winning some random mysterious prize! Now..does that premise sound familiar? Well..there's a reason it does. Considering this exact plot has been done to death many times before. Perhaps this show could do something different and makes fun of object shows. Yeah, this could be a satirical object show! That'll do great! Let's expose object shows for their problems and tell them how stupid they can be! Wait, that premise has already been done before? Shoot! Well, goddamn it. I guess this show is pointless fodder then. How can we tell the amazing tale of objects competing in a game show now? Unless...this show did something completely different and turned the finger onto a different target to mock. Who, you may ask? Well..read the title carefully..This show takes all the conventions of joke object shows and flips them on it's head: it makes fun of joke object shows for their failings and acts as a satire on SATIRE. BFUHSW does this strange feat in order to give a wholesome, yet screwed up experience to the audience. Battle For Understanding How Satire Works is one of the darkest entries of the OSC, and it aims to teach very powerful lessons to the audience by being responsible with its content. Characters Hosts Virtual Reality Headset (main host) Charger (co host) Contestants On ''The Disliked'' * Viewer (team captain) * Pitchfork * Metal Piece * Alarm Clock * Copyright * Pinball * Blue Face Contestants On ''Leather Heads'' * Fedora (team captain) * Token Nice Guy * Battery * Straw * Knot * Soldier Badge * Cough Syrup Contestants On ''Team Rave'' * Glowstick (team captain) * The Celebration * Pill Bottle * Potato * Unicycle * Present and Ribbon Contestants On ''Hmm Maple Syrup'' * Votebrackety (team captain) * Iron Bar * Prize Box * Paddle and Ball * Rebecca * Coffee Cup Contestants On ''Laser Tag'' * Rainbow Candy (team captain) * Comet * Thermometer * Salsa * Origami * Earring * Baggy Side''' '''Characters * Yearbook * LED * The Inventor * The Button Episodes TBA. Trivia * The blue cube seen on the logo of Battle For Understanding How Satire Works is a minimalist version of the actual prize of the series. * Battle For Understanding How Satire Works is one of the few object shows that is not considered a product aimed at kids. Instead, the series is officially stated to be directed more towards teens (PG-13 or TV-14). This is because of the darker content that it intends to display to the audience (e.g. censored cursing, heavier subject matter and implications, sexual references) * BFUHSW is Daax's second attempt at making an object show series, the first being THOAB, which got cancelled. He feels like this one will be much more enjoyable than his previous attempt, which he felt was just "too standard" and boring. * This show is intended to have a "musical element", according to Daax. * There may be supplementary content of BFUHSW outside of episodes on YouTube, like a webcomic, but no promises have officially been made regarding this. * BFUHSW's acronym is intentionally awkward to pronounce and is rarely said by anyone. Instead, people usually call the experience by the proper title of "the battle for understanding how satire works", or more simply, the "show" or "series". That being said, this acronym is not stated to be permanent; what this means for the series moving forward is largely unknown. * Battle For Understanding How Satire Works falls under a lot of genres, though it's mainly considered a sort of dark humored dramedy. * This show, according to Daax, has "lots of lore". * This show originally had almost double the amount of characters it had now, but most of them were chopped to make the actual series much easier to produce and have much stronger characters to relate to.